The present application relates generally to the field of communication, navigation, and user control in a motor vehicle. The application relates more specifically to systems and methods for establishing and conducting communications between vehicle control systems and remote sources.
Vehicles typically include a number of electronics systems and subsystems such as an audio system, a mobile telephone system, a navigation system, a vehicle entertainment system, an engine management system that may be controlled by a user interface, an HVAC system, etc. One or more of these systems may include or be provided by a vehicle control system that may be setup in the vehicle. The control system may include a control interface and accompanying controls and may be configured to be coupled or integrated with other vehicle electronic systems, such as a display system or an audio system.
Conventional vehicles may have control systems that are relatively “stand alone” in that they do not communicate well with other vehicle systems or remote sources. For example, while some vehicle control systems may be configured to control an entertainment system or HVAC system, the control system may have limited connectivity to other vehicle systems or remote sources. When typical vehicle control systems are capable of communicating with a remote source, it is usually to accomplish a specific task with a single remote source. For example, some control systems may be able to conduct a hands-free mobile communications task with a cellular telephone. As remote sources such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, portable media devices, and portable navigational devices have become more popular and important for business and personal use, it has become more desirable to increase connectivity and interactivity between remote sources and vehicle systems.
There is a need for a vehicle network gateway capable of facilitating multiple simultaneous data connections with a plurality of remote sources. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system capable of serving as a vehicle network gateway for the plurality of connected remote sources and a vehicle data bus. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system capable of facilitating the transfer of data from vehicle hardware modules to remote sources. Further, there is a need for a method of using a vehicle control system with a connection to a vehicle data bus and a plurality of remote sources to provide increased functionality to one or more connected remote sources. Further, there is a need for a method of using a vehicle control system connected to a plurality of remote sources to provide control system enhancements or features. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system capable of accepting audio streamed from wired or wireless remote sources and outputting the audio through the vehicle audio system. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system capable of accepting video streamed from wired or wireless remote sources and outputting the video through the vehicle display system. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system having the ability to receive turn-by-turn directions from a personal navigation device over a wired or wireless connection and having the ability to send these directions to a vehicle audio system for playback. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system having the ability to connect to an external memory device (e.g., USB memory drive), read media files from the memory device, decode media files from the memory device, and send audio to a vehicle audio system for playback. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system having the ability to decode files from a connected media player and having the ability to play digital rights management (DRM) protected files. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system having the ability to display and sort files stored on a connected remote source. Further, there is a need for a vehicle control system having the ability to access media files via voice command.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.